Utopie dans le décor
by titesouris
Summary: Lui aussi me défie. Défi que je ne relèverais pas, téméraire mais pas suicidaire, je préfère observer plutôt que d’être observé. Dans cette fourmilière, je suis la reine de l’ombre, je n’échangerais ma place pour rien au monde. Corrigé et réédité


**Auteur **: Titesouris

**Pairing** : Harry-Hermione

**Note de l'auteur** : Une légère insomnie, un os écrit en écoutant de la musique pour passer le temps, un OS qui ne mérite pas d'être posté mais bon.

* * *

**UTOPIE DANS LE DECOR**

Installée dans la Grande Salle, j'observais les anciens élèves entrés seuls ou en groupes, parlant, gloussant, minaudant et j'eus l'espace d'un instant l'impression de me retrouver 10 ans en arrière. Dix ans, 120 mois, 3650 jours, voilà le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la sortie de Poudlard, depuis la fin de la guerre.

Tous ont pris des chemins différents. Certaines personnes se sont mariées, d'autres séparées, d'autres sont toujours seules.

Je peux apercevoir au loin, Ron conversant avec Neville, Pansy accroché au bras de celui qui fut pendant 7 années mon meilleur ami et mon premier amant. Quand j'ai appris, qu'il allait se marier avec Pansy Parkinson, j'ai failli mourir d'étouffement, mon thé étant passé de travers.

Il ne m'a pas vu, et j'aimerais que cela reste ainsi le temps de mon sursis pour cette soirée. Si je devais l'avoir en face de moi, je ne serais quoi lui dire. Que dire à une personne qu'on n'a pas vue depuis 10 ans ? Surtout quand cette personne vous aimait plus que vous ne l'aimiez ? Quand vous êtes…

Un plateau flotte devant moi, et presque avec nonchalance, je m'empare d'une coupe de vin blanc, faisant tourner le liquide ambré, avant de le porter à mes lèvres, jugeant de la qualité du vin. Ma foi pas mauvais, mais je préfère nettement le vin français.

Ginny entra à son tour dans la Grande Salle au bras de Blaise Zabini. Leur union n'était pas une surprise pour moi. J'étais la seule à savoir que durant les premiers mois de sa relation avec Harry, elle avait fricoté avec les deux. Lequel de Blaise Zabini ou Harry Potter est le meilleur amant ? Une question que je m'étais toujours posé sans avoir de réponse. Je n'ai jamais demandé à Ginny.

Drago Malfoy est là aussi. Le non-mangemort. C'était assez réconfortant de voir qu'il n'avait pas tant changé. Il avait vieilli mais cela ne le rendait que plus séduisant. Il avait toujours ses manières hautaines, la même façon méprisante d'observer les autres, Merlin que cela faisait du bien de voir quelqu'un de normal.

Je ne voulais pas venir et je sais maintenant que j'avais raison mais _Il_ n'avait forcé…

Je m'ennuie. Purement et simplement. Peut être parce que je vis dans un autre monde, d'une autre manière, peut être aussi parce que je n'attends plus rien de ceux qui furent mes amis et/ou mes ennemis.

Alors que j'allais quitter la Grande Salle, je sens un regard intense sur moi.

Inadmissible, impossible !

Je sens la colère puis la rage m'envahir. Je n'aime pas qu'on me scrute en toute impunité.

Me recalant contre le mur, j'observe celui qui ose me fixer sans aucune pudeur. Je l'ai repéré, il est en face de moi, appuyé sur le mur opposé du mien. Lui aussi à un verre dans la main. Peut être du whisky…

L'inconnu m'offre un sourire nonchalant, jouant avec le liquide qui se trouve dans son verre, me fixant toujours, son regard me brûlant, rendant ma rage plus forte. Ma rage ? Ne serais-je pas plutôt du désir ? Un désir ardent face à ce regard si…Lui ! C'est Lui qui se trouve en face de moi. A quelques mètres. Lui qui fait pareil, observant, s'interrogeant sur ma présence en ce lieu.

Lui…

Je l'observe à nouveau, le défiant de faire quoique se soit qui le dévoile aux autres. Il ne veut pas se montrer, tout comme moi. Nous sommes dans l'ombre tout les deux. Pourquoi on s'isole ? Nous-mêmes ne le savons pas, nous avons quelques heures pourtant. Mais on a trop perdu dans cette foutue guerre. On a perdu nos âmes…

Sourire ironique. Il sait que je me cache aussi. Lui aussi me défie. Défi que je ne relèverais pas, téméraire mais pas suicidaire, je préfère observer plutôt que d'être observé. Dans cette fourmilière, je suis la reine de l'ombre, je n'échangerais ma place pour rien au monde.

Enfin, je croise son regard, j'ai l'impression que la pièce se rapetisse, ses prunelles émeraudes brillent de milles éclats. Des aimants, voilà ce je vois. Je suis aimantée. Je déteste cela. Perdre le contrôle pour un simple regard.

Son regard à lui change, il m'étudie, me déshabille, me caresse, m'aime du regard. J'en tremble. Tentation suprême, je ne lui ai jamais cédé, mais là, rien n'est moins sûr…

Attirance, mot trop puissant pour que je l'ignore. Là tapis dans l'ombre, je le désire comme jamais je n'ai désiré quelqu'un. Il est le fruit défendu, le péché absolu.

Je n'irais pas le voir, il ne le fera pas non plus. Pourquoi ? Je veux retourner à ma vie loin de cette foutue utopie et lui aussi.

Je sais, non, on sait qu'on ne se reverra pas, mais cela nous blessent-ils réellement ? Sûrement, mais nous sommes trop fiers pour l'avouer. Avouer reviendrait à montrer une faiblesse. La faiblesse est la fin de tout, notre fin. Non on s'oubliera aussi simplement, qu'on s'est forcé de s'ignorer au cours de ses 10 années passées.

Ce n'est qu'un jeu de regard qui prend fin alors que je détourne le mien, me baissant délicatement, pour poser au sol, mon verre vide. Sans un regard, je quitte la Salle, définitivement. Je sais qu'il sortira dans quelques minutes, mais je ne serais déjà plus là.

_I_l ne m'avait laissé que 3 heures…

Mon temps imparti, le sien aussi. Il devait avoir le même délai que moi…

La porte de la Grande Salle claque derrière moi, il est sorti plutôt que prévu. Il enfreint les règles, je le sais, lui aussi d'ailleurs, il faut toujours qu'il se fasse remarquer.

Je tourne la tête, il est là à mes côtés, me regardant encore plus intensément qu'au cours de ces quelques minutes, qui ne sont que des heures mortelles dans ce monde.

Un sourire se forme à nouveau sur ses lèvres, un sourire triste et heureux. Le même vint fleurir mes lèvres.

Soudain, une chaleur insoutenable s'empare du hall, je vois le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, tandis qu'une lumière aveuglante s'empare de moi.

Lui descend… Moi je monte…

Foutue guerre, elle nous a tous pris, nos vies en premier….

**FIN**


End file.
